A pressure sensing mat comprising crossed parallel strip electrodes forming a pressure sensing matrix is described for example in the applicant's copending PCT patent application number PCT/IL2010/000294 although the current disclosure may be applicable to other sensing mats.
Where pressure sensing mats are used it is important to ensure equipment meets quality standards. It will be appreciated that there is therefore a need for a method of manufacture which integrates construction with continued quality assurance and system testing. The disclosure herein addresses this need.